Talking Helps
by gaudy
Summary: Short MiL fic. It takes place after EOTW.


Title: Talking Helps  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC  
Summary: Just read it. It takes place EOTW.  
Author's Note: I want to thank Polarist and Love Roswell for correcting the fic.  
Feedback: Is always appreciated.  
  
Talking Helps  
  
Max couldn't believe his eyes; there in the love of his life's bed she was with Kyle. Max didn't know whether to beat Kyle up or run from that sight. Max chose the later one. He ran all the way to his house, ignoring his parents, and Isabel. Max couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, and for what seemed like the first time in ages, he cried. What he didn't know was that he wasn't crying alone, he didn't know Liz was echoing his cries.  
*****  
After she saw Max leave, she couldn't take it anymore. "Kyle, please leave."  
  
Kyle wasn't so sure about that; Liz didn't look too good. Kyle wondered what was up with her. Liz had gone to his house and asked for help, and not in a million years he would have thought she would ask him to do the thing she did. Now after there was no turning back, she looked like her heart had been ripped from inside her. "Liz, maybe I should stay."  
  
Liz just wanted to be left alone. "Leave! Now!"  
  
Kyle seeing she wasn't about to give in, he picked up his things. "Liz, if you need me, you know where you can find me." With that said, Kyle was out the door.  
  
As soon as Kyle was out of her sight, she let out her sobs. Future Max hearing this approached her. He touched her shoulder in an effort to try a sooth her, but Liz jumped as if his touch burned. Future Max not knowing what to do, and slightly hurt asked, "Liz, are you okay?"  
  
"Just fine," Liz coldly answered. "What are you still doing here? Haven't you done enough? Haven't I done enough?" Liz asked in a cold, dead voice.  
  
Future Max flinched at the sound of her voice. "Liz, you did the right thing. This is the best for the world-for everyone."  
  
"Well, then you can go back to your little perfect world. I hope you are happy with Tess, because that is why you came for, for me to get out of the way and leave Tess the open road. Well, I wish you all the happiness of the world." Liz said, in the same tone of voice.  
  
"Liz, that's--" Future Max was confused. 'Did I do the right thing by asking Liz for help? Should I have gone to the others?'  
  
"What? Isn't that why I did this? When you get back to your time, our time together will only be a memory. While for me it will be the only time I truly lived." Liz turned her back to him.  
  
Just as Liz turned her back to him he disappeared. Future Max wanted to ask her what she meant, but he couldn't, he was already on his way to his home. Future Max asked himself again, 'Did I did the right thing? Did it help the future or did it made it worst? I hope that my past self will be able to right the wrongs I did.' All thoughts about what happened left his mind as he got to his rightful time.  
*****  
Liz looked back to where Future Max had stood, but he was gone. Liz turned again, and continued to cry, trying to erase the day from her mind, but she couldn't. Questions haunted her mind. 'I guess, I didn't matter. After all, I'm just a human with no powers. So lucky of them the little goody two shoes was willing, she is always willing, there's not surprise there.' Liz thought sarcastically. 'I bet they won't even appreciate my sacrifice. Was what Future Max said true, or was he just so unhappy with me that he regretted marrying me? Did he wish he had stayed with Tess since the beginning?'  
  
Liz didn't even caught a blink of sleep, all night her mind was consumed with bitter, sarcastic thoughts, unanswered questions, and doubts.  
*****  
When morning came it seemed like a century had gone by to both Max and Liz.  
  
Isabel was surprised when she saw Max. She was suddenly glad, when she insisted she would be the one to wake him up. She had wanted to rub on his face that he was capable of waking up late. Max looked like something the cat had dragged in. His eyes were red like he had been crying the entire night. Isabel tugged him, "Max wake up." When Isabel saw Max was waking up she asked, "Max, what happened? You look awful!"  
  
Max groaned at the reminder of what happened, he had hoped it all had been a nightmare. "Nothing. I'm going to get ready for school."  
  
Max got up from the bed, leaving a stunned Isabel there. Max didn't want to tell anyone what happened, that is until he talked with Liz.  
*****  
Mrs. Parker saw the clock, and noticed Liz was late for school, but Liz hadn't even gotten out of her room, which was unlike her. Mrs. Parker decided to see if Liz was even up. When she got to Liz's room, she only saw Liz's back. "Liz, honey, you are late for school." When Liz didn't answer, she got worried, "Liz, are you okay?"  
  
Liz in the same tone as she had spoken to Future Max, answered, "I don't feel too good. Can I stay home?"  
  
Mrs. Parker got even more preoccupied when she heard Liz's voice, so she went around Liz's bed to speak to her, face to face. Mrs. Parker gasped, when she saw Liz.  
  
Liz's eyes were empty, and they seemed to be looking at Mrs. Parker, but at the same time they were looking past her. Liz was pale as a sheet of paper, and all life seemed to have left Liz's body.   
  
Mrs. Parker instantly put her hand on Liz's forehead to see if she had a fever. "Liz, you don't have a fever, but you can stay. I'll talk with Jeff, and get someone to take your shift. Liz, if you need anything yell, and I'll be here as soon as possible."  
  
Mrs. Parker quickly left Liz's room, once she saw Liz nod. As soon as she was out she left out a cry. "What is wrong with my daughter?" After she composed herself, she went to find her husband.  
*****  
Liz was glad when her mom left. She wanted to be alone. She was also glad, her mother didn't make her go to school, she wasn't ready to face anyone yet. It was too soon. Liz noticed she had stayed in the same position in all night, her muscles hurt, but she didn't want the pain to go away. It seemed to be the only thing she could feel, the only thing that reminded her, that she was still alive.  
*****  
Max waited all morning for Liz to come, but he gave up when the bell sounded. Every time he could, he would look around to see if he could spot Liz anywhere, but he was unsuccessful every time. When lunchtime came, he asked the others if they had seen Liz, but the answer was a negative. Max was losing hope, but there were still two person's he hadn't asked yet, Maria and Kyle. Max hoped he didn't have to talk to Kyle at all. Max hadn't seen Maria at lunch, so he was happy when he remembered he had a class with her in the afternoon. 'If someone knows if Liz came it's Maria.' Max was disappointed, when Maria told him that she hadn't seen Liz, but that later she was going to go to the Crashdown. That gave Max a little consolation, so he asked to be told if something was wrong. When Max was on his way to the next class, he saw Kyle. Max didn't wasted time. "Kyle, can I talk with you?" Max didn't gave Kyle time to think, or answer, he grabbed Kyle by the arm, and dragged him to a secluded area. "Have you seen Liz?"  
  
"No, why would you assume that?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Well, you two seemed to be getting close. I thought you knew something." Max answered, angrily.  
  
"Look-" Kyle started, but remembered his promised to shut up.  
  
Max seeing Kyle abrupt silence asked, "Did you do something to her?"  
  
"No, why would you even think that?" Kyle asked, not liking Max's tone or the look he had on his face at all.  
  
"You didn't force her to sleep with you or did you?"  
  
"No! She was the one that came to me, not the other way around." Kyle was about to leave, but was stopped by Max's grip.  
  
Max was going to punch Kyle, but was detained by Michael. "Max, what the hell are you doing? Let Kyle loose, and let's go!" Michael seeing Max reluctance added, "Now!"  
  
Max let Kyle go and followed Michael.  
  
"Maxwell, what the hell is up with you?!"  
  
"Nothing! I'm going home." Max left leaving Michael behind.  
  
Michael knew something was definitely wrong. Max left, and school wasn't even over for the day. Michael had a vague suspicion it had to do with Liz, since Max had spend the day looking for her.  
*****  
Mr. and Mrs. Parker were worried. Liz still was in the same spot as she had been in the morning, she hadn't eaten, or talked, she had done nothing the entire day. They were glad when Maria stopped by, they thought maybe Liz would speak to her, but nothing. When Mrs. Parker had gone into Liz's room, and asked her if she wanted to see, or talk with Maria, she answered no, and went back into her own little world.  
*****  
Maria wondered what was wrong with Liz, usually Liz would talk to her, but now Liz didn't even want to see her. Maria was worried. The Parkers had looked at Maria with such hope, that she instantly wished she could help them, but the hope left their eyes when Liz told them she didn't want to see her. Maria couldn't even begin to imagine how Liz looked, she didn't even thought it was possible, it wasn't that she doubted the Parker's word it was just unbelievable. Liz was the liveliest person she knew and they were describing someone that was the exact opposite.  
  
Maria stayed a while to see if Liz changed her mind, but there was no success. Maria wondered if Max knew something, and if that was why he was so desperate to find her.  
*****  
Liz just wanted to be left to her misery. 'Can't they get that? I don't want to talk with anyone!' Liz knew that if she talked with someone she would tell him or her everything. 'I did the deed, now all I have to do is keep quiet. If I don't speak, I won't tell them. I hope Kyle doesn't tell them.' Panic suddenly attacked Liz. She had forgotten about Kyle. 'What if he tells them?!' Was the question that repeated over and over in her mind. Liz's breathing became ragged, and her lungs seemed to be on fire, she couldn't catch her breath. It was like the walls were closing in, and there was no escape.  
  
Mr. Parker, who passed Liz's room heard her gasps, he immediately went to see what was happening. When he saw Liz shaking he was besides her in an instant. "Liz, breath." Mr. Parker didn't know what to do, so he started to rub her back. "Come on, Liz. Breathe, that's it, just breath." Mr. Parker said, once Liz was calming down. "Are you okay now?"  
  
Liz nodded. Liz didn't know what she would do without her parents, she loved them dearly, but she felt that without Max she couldn't go on. Max had spoiled her, Liz knew she would never love anyone like she did Max.  
  
"Liz, I'm going to get you some water." Liz again wordlessly nodded.  
  
When Mr. Parker opened the door he saw his wife there with tears streaming down her face. Mr. Parker sensing her pain hugged her.   
  
Mrs. Parker couldn't hold it any longer, and began to sob uncontrollably. "What is wrong with our daughter? She was okay the other day, and now this." Mrs. Parker hopelessly asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she will be okay."  
  
After a while Mr. Parker was able to get the water for Liz.  
*****  
Maria instead of heading to her house, she went to the Evans'. Maria was relieved when Max was the one that answered the door.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Liz?" Maria asked, as she stabbed her finger on Max's chest.  
  
Max grabbed Maria's finger and asked, "What?" Max was totally clueless by what Maria meant.  
  
"You were looking for her, why?" Maria enlightened him.  
  
Knowledge dawned into Max. "Oh, I wanted-want to ask her something."  
  
"What?" Maria asked, suspiciously.  
  
"It's none of your business." Max answered, defensively.  
  
"Okay, well I have to go. Bye!"  
  
"Wait! You came all the way here to ask me that?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Have you seen Liz?"  
  
Maria's smile dropped, "No, I haven't."  
  
Max heard his mother, and Isabel calling him. He turned his attention back to Maria. "Come in."  
  
"Nah, I have to go home, but--yikes! I was supposed to be home an hour ago! Mom is going to kill me. I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Maria left Max standing there. 'Damn! I didn't tell him about Liz. Hopefully, Liz will be better tomorrow, and she can be the one to tell us what was wrong.'  
  
Max chuckled at Maria's actions. 'I'll never understand that girl. She is just what Michael needs.'  
  
Max was filled with disappointment, when he remembered Maria hadn't seen Liz either.  
*****  
The next day was the same, Liz didn't go to school, and the others were starting to think something was wrong, but they didn't know what.  
*****  
Liz went out of her room and ate a little, but was silent the entire time. Liz was like a zombie.  
  
The Parkers were relieved, but they were still worried. Liz answers were short, and direct, sometimes she wouldn't talk, she would just nod yes or no. Her movements were mechanical, and she looked like a dead person, a dead corpse would have more color than her.  
*****  
On the third day they wouldn't let Liz stay in the house, they sent her to school, hoping that would make her interact with others.  
  
When Liz got near the school, Maria tackled her. "Where have you been? Are you okay? Don't ever do this to us again! We were worried sick!"   
  
Liz smiled, but it was a dull, dead smile that didn't reached her eyes.  
  
Maria immediately became concerned, when she got a really good look at her, and especially when she saw her eyes. Liz's eyes were missing the spark that would let them see inside her soul, the spark that showed warmth, and let everyone know how much life she had inside her, but that spark was gone, leaving only empty, dull eyes.  
  
Maria seeing Liz was becoming uncomfortable under her staring said, "Come on, Liz. Let's go." Maria put her arm around Liz, and directed her toward the entrance of the school.  
*****  
Isabel and Tess had seen Maria near someone. They got curious, because from the place they stood, they couldn't recognize the person, so they got closer. They instantly recognized the girl, even though they had doubts, because the girl standing with Maria looked like she was dead. When they heard Maria bombard the person with question, and shout her name, their thoughts were confirm. They couldn't believe that was Liz, she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep, or eaten enough, she was pale, all in all Liz looked dead. They saw Maria heading towards the entrance, and that Maria had spotted them, they couldn't help to ask with their eyes if Liz was okay.  
*****  
Maria a little ahead saw Isabel and Tess; they were both looking at them, with their eyes asking what was wrong. Maria was surprised to see the concern in Tess' eyes, but she wasn't going to dwell on it, she had Liz to worry about. Maria shook her head no in answer to their question, and continued her way.  
*****  
Isabel knew Max needed to know this, so she voiced her thoughts. "We have to tell Max about this."  
  
Tess couldn't help it, but she was also worried, in the short time she had known Liz, she had never seen Liz look like that. "If I see him, I'll tell him."  
*****  
They all went to their respective classes. Liz's attitude didn't changed.  
  
Liz was glad lunch was near, and the hour before lunch Maria had finally left her alone. Liz was walking down the hall, when she saw Max, and Tess. The sight made her stop dead on her tracks. Only three days had gone by, and all ready Max was looking for Tess' comfort. 'I guess Max never really did cared about me, much less love me. Maybe all I was some kind of test called: "Let's see how human girls are. We can start with her."  
  
Liz turned around and without another thought she was heading towards the exit. Tears clouded her vision making it hard for her to find her way, but she willed herself not to cry. Turning around the corner she bumped into someone. "Excuse me," Liz said, not even lifting her gaze to see who it was.  
  
Michael instantly recognized Liz's voice. Michael grabbed her by the shoulders, preventing her to leave. "Liz, what's going on?"  
  
Liz lifted her gaze and surprisingly all traces that indicated she was going to cry were gone, and her eyes were back to being hollow. 'Just great! This is exactly what I need to find an alien in the way when I'm trying to escape them.' "Nothing." Liz answered in a voice that made Michael flinch. Liz untangled herself from Michael's hold, and continued with her destination.   
  
After getting over his shock Michael went after her. "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
Liz shrugged as an answer, and hoped he would leave her alone.  
  
Michael was about to grab her and drag her back to school but restrained himself thinking of the scene they would make. 'I just better stay with her and see that she doesn't get in trouble. Max would kill me if she got in trouble.' Michael gave up trying to talk to her, when he asked something her only answer was a shrug, she wouldn't even look at him. He was getting tired, he could tell she didn't even had a place in mind but she just kept walking, and the silence was getting to him. "Can we take a break?"  
  
For the first time in an hour Liz looked at him. "I didn't tell you to come and I'm not tired," Liz coldly replied.  
  
Michael groaned and kept walking, he knew that if he took a break she wouldn't, she would keep going, and then he may not be able to find her. "Jeez! What's wrong with you?!"   
  
Liz came to an instant halt and glared at him in a way that made the hair in the back of his neck stand up. She opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it. Flipping her hair she continued to walk.  
  
Michael looked at his watch and saw that everyone was out of school by now, he feet were killing him and he was about to drop on the ground and use his arms to drag himself instead of his feet. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the Crashdown up ahead.   
  
When they entered the Crashdown everyone was already there. Michael to reach the booth were they were sitting had to think, 'A few more paces and I get to sit.' "Water, please!" Michael demanded, but no one was paying attention to him, all eyes were focused on Liz, she didn't even looked at them she just walked right passed them.  
  
Seeing Liz wasn't going to answer their question, they all turned to Michael. If it weren't because his feet were swelling he would have made a run for it, but he could barely keep up with his breathing. "Water-I'll-tell-everything, but water-first. Long walk."  
  
Once Michael had his third glass of water, he told them what they did, and when he said they had only walk, they look at him in disbelief. Everyone stayed in silence not knowing what to say.   
  
"Michael, you stink, go take a bath." Alex said, breaking the silence.  
  
"If you carry me to the bathroom I'll gladly do it," Michael muttered. Michael wasn't out of shape but he had to walk for four hours, and that was enough to make anyone drop. He wondered how Liz looked so fresh and acted as if the were just taking a stroll in the park, and for a small person she walked pretty fast.  
  
Maria touched Michael's shoulder but immediately took her hand away. "Yup, a bath is certainly needed. I'm not touching you until you take a bath."  
  
Michael got up on his feet and mumbled, "Who says I want you touching me?" More clearly he said, "Bye."  
  
"We better leave too," Isabel told the others. "Mr. and Mrs. Parker will you tell us if something changes on Liz's state? She clearly isn't up to talking to anybody but just in case."  
  
The Parkers nodded, and watched them leave, but their minds were on Liz, thinking what would they do with her.   
*****  
  
For more than three weeks Liz would take strolls during lunch, and it was always Michael that accompanied her. They always changed their path, he hadn't know they could get to the same place taking so many different routes, the only thing different now was that Liz had a destination in mind and like their routes it wasn't always the same place. Michael didn't forced her to talk instead he would do the talking, and soon he found himself telling her things no one knew, things Maria didn't know not even Max and Isabel. He was opening up to Liz and he hadn't even noticed, he found her easy to talk to. Michael had studied her during the time they were together and he found out that she was hurt, deeply hurt. But when he talked it was like she put her hurt behind her and listened intently to him, she would nod, sigh, hug him, but she would never speak, she would just act. Somehow he could understand her and her actions touched him more that her words could. When she talk it was in a cold chilling voice, but her actions held a warmth that her eyes and voice did not, and he was sure she didn't know that, but he sometimes doubt it, she didn't act like that with the others, it was only him. That thought made his heart swell with pride. Max was getting impatient, everyone was, and they were slowly giving up.   
  
Maria and Max were turning into a problem, always questioning him. 'Where were you? What did she say? What's going on between the two of you?' That last question always made him uneasy because he knew there was something going on between them, something was growing between them, but he had no idea what.  
  
Those thoughts made Michael furious and he directed his anger at Liz. She was the reason he was changing, and he didn't like it. He grabbed her by the shoulders like the day they had collide in the school and shouted, "What the hell are you doing to me? What's wrong with you? You have to come out of that shell you have built around you! You have to grow up, you can't keep running away! Because that is what you try to do with this useless strolls!"   
  
Michael didn't know if what he said made sense, he just knew that it had made sense to her and when she just blink at him, he lost it, he wanted to unnerve her. He yanked her towards him and kissed her, when she gasped in surprise, he used it to his advantage and inserted his tongue, and he almost dropped to his knees when she responded. He put one hand around her waist, holding her up to him, and his other hand on her face. He was lost in her like he had never been before, and was brought to reality when he felt a salty tear reach lips. Breathing heavily they parted and Michael saw that Liz was crying, and her face was giving away the sadness she had held up for a month now.  
  
Michael knew that now wasn't the time to think about the consequences of their actions, he just knew that now was his opportunity to have Liz open up to him. He crushed her to his body, and into her hair he whispered, "Please, baby, just tell me what's wrong. Let it all out."   
  
Liz sniffled and continued to tell him all about Future Max, and she was shocked when she felt it didn't hurt as much as it had at first. She felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted of her shoulders, and she didn't feel the need to run back to Max, she didn't want to run anywhere, she already was where she wanted to be. In Michael's arm.  
  
Michael was speechless, she had given up her happiness for them. His admiration for her grew even more. His hold on her tightened, and he suddenly realized what had been happening to him. He had been falling in love with Liz. 'She belongs to Max.' Michael put Liz at arm's length. "Liz, you can go back to Max. Tess isn't going anywhere, she was worried about you."  
  
Liz got closer to Michael again, and said, "Guess what, Michael. I don't want to go back to Max. I want to be with you." Liz put her hand on his lips to silence any more protest and she snuggled up against him. Liz could feel herself coming back to life. Max hadn't spoiled her for anybody, she just needed to learn to love again, she loved him nothing could change that, but it was time for them to take a break. She just knew one thing. She didn't belong with him anymore. Whether Tess was with him or not she didn't care. She had made her own destiny. She couldn't believe that she had only been apart from Max a month, and she was already willing to say good bye. No, she hadn't forgotten what they had or what she gave up because of him, she had just fallen in love again, a different kind of love, that made her think that maybe she had been blind all along. Liz hugged Michael tighter, glad that she finally was able to tell what had been going on with her and the emotions Michael had stirred inside of her. Liz giggled when she thought what it had taken for her to realize it. A kiss and a confession of all her burdens.  
  
Liz looked up at Michael and without a doubt that he felt the same way as her said, "We have to tell the others. Because you know, I found out that talking always help to clear things up."  
  
Michael groaned, but quickly kissed her, ending what else she had to say. They could deal with the others…later, much later.  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
